


Put it on my mouth

by foregis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lots of it, M/M, Mean Yang Jeongin, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foregis/pseuds/foregis
Summary: It's easy for him, really, to get on his knees for Jeongin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: swthrd





	Put it on my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work of fiction for the skz fandom and i'm very nervous so please go easy on me! this fic exists basically because i feel like my smut writing is okay at best and i want to change that, so i made this oneshot as a challenge for myself as a writer. 
> 
> English is not my first language and i couldn't show this to any betas because i'm embarrassed so there will be mistakes.

It's easy for him, really, to get on his knees for Jeongin. Hyunjin craves it on most days, the feeling of Jeongin's hand gripping his hair as he fucks Hyunjin's mouth until he's only a mess of tears, spit and cum. 

"Is this all you can do? thought you're supposed to be good at this" Jeongin says, staring down at him like Hyunjin wasn't even worthy of being on his knees for him. And Hyunjin will moan louder around his cock, Jeongin's pre cum sticky on his tongue while he makes a mess of his pants with how much his own dick is leaking.

It's always like this, he will forget about his own need to cum until Jeongin is trembling above him, coming down his throat and telling Hyunjin to _swallow like a good whore_ _._ As if he wasn't aware that this is Hyunjin's favorite part.

He loves to see Jeongin come apart for him, loves to look up through his wet lashes and watch the way the younger eyes darken because of how fucked out he must look. Loves the weight of Jeongin's cock on his tongue, the way his girth is just enough to make Hyunjin's jaw ache after, phantom pain serving as an evidence of what they did.

Jeongin always jerks him off after he cums, pushing Hyunjin into a wall and whispering about how much of a _filthy slut_ he is.

"Hyung, you made a mess of your pants again" he whispers into Hyunjin's ear, grip loose around the base of his cock "Are you so desperate for my cock that you just can't help leaking all over yourself _?"_

And Jeongin is right, he's always so wet for him, turned on out of his mind from the feeling of Jeongin's hand yanking on his hair and his cock heavy on his mouth. Ruining his pants everytime they do this just because he loves the mix of shame and arousal coiling in his gut when Jeongin calls him out for it, always mean and unforgiving.

" _Please_ _"_ He gasps, his sweaty back pressing on the cool bathroom wall making goosebumps rise on his skin. Jeongin only stares darkly at him, pupils blown wide, his grip still too loose around Hyunjin's cock to really give him any kind of relief. 

_"_ Please _what_? use your words, whore. Or the only thing that this pretty mouth of yours can do is open up for my cock?" 

He trembles on the spot, mortified with the way his cock twitches in Jeongin's hand, head so wet now that it’s sloppy. It makes Jeongin laugh, mean and breathless. Hyunjin knows that he's affected by the sight even if he won't show.

He wonders for a moment if Jeongin can get hard again, if he can rile him up enough for it. And if he does, will he let Hyunjin get on his knees for him again? Hyunjin would like that. He could beg for it, _would_ beg for it, because he's greedy and shameless like that. Maybe if he begs enough Jeongin will give it to him again.

And maybe, if he does it well, Jeongin will come on his face this time. 

Hyunjin shudders at the thought and then cries out, hips arching off the wall as the loose grip on his cock suddenly becomes too tight and overwhelming.

"You're spacing out"Jeongin says, one of his hands coming up to yank at Hyunjin's hair, tilting his chin up. In this particular position their height difference is highlighted, but even if he's the one now looking down at Jeongin he still feels small and weak under the younger's hard gaze. 

Jeongin slaps lightly at the head of Hyunjin's cock, which makes him squirm and whine embarrassingly high, before he stops touching him all together.

He whines, his eyes stinging with _tears_ because of the loss of contact. Jeongin is so _mean_ , he just wants to _cum_ _._

"I asked you a question and you spaced out on me" repeats Jeongin, his condescending tone paired with a stern look making Hyunjin flush from embarrassment. "bet you were daydreaming about getting on your knees again, because it's all you can think about and it's all you're good for. Being my cockslut _"_

He's still using the same condescending tone but the feeling of embarrassment this time is totally drowned by the pure rush of arousal Hyunjin feels, gripping hard on Jeongin's shoulder for support as his legs threaten to give out under him.

Something that should probably be a plea leaves his mouth in the form of a pathetic whine, hips desperately searching for any kind of friction as he blinks his teary eyes dazedly at Jeongin.

" _Fuck_ Hyunjin _"_ Jeongin groans, probably incredulous that he got it right. Hyunjin doesn't know why he's so surprised, he should've known by now how greedy Hyunjin can be.

"You wanna suck me off again?" He asks and doesn't give him time to answer before he's grabbing Hyunjin's cock again, his hand slowly moving through the shaft, pressing up on a vein in the underside of his cock, the slide smooth because of how much he's still leaking. 

"Fuck _, please_ _"_ he mewls, hips canting desperately. 

"Answer me" Jeongin says, unforgiving, biting his neck and pressing his thumb to Hyunjin's wet slit. 

"Yes, god, _fuck_! w–wanna suck you, _oh_ , off again" He moans, breath stuttering on his chest as Jeongin's hand gets tighter around his dick, movements increasing in speed. 

"I always wanna do it, want you in my mouth all the time _"_ Hyunjin gasps, mind too clouded with pleasure to measure words that he would generally keep to himself, and is rewarded by the messy way Jeongin runs his tongue over his lips, demanding a kiss. It's their first since the night began, and he marvels at the way Jeongin fucks his tongue into his mouth just like he did earlier with his dick. So addictive, Hyunjin can't get enough of either. 

"Yeah?" Jeongin encourages, being as greedy as Hyunjin is, panting against his mouth like just the thought of it made him breathless.

Hyunjin nods, too far gone to care about the things his mouth is saying "mmmh–fucking love the feeling of it in my mouth. _Ah_ _,_ sometimes it's all I can think about" His words are slurred, tongue too thick on his mouth and mind too fucked out for a proper speech. 

Jeongin groans again, smouldering gaze making Hyunjin feel powerful and weak for him at the same time. He presses his hips forward and Hyunjin moans, slutty and desperate, when he feels that Jeongin is hard inside his pants.

"You want it again?" Jeongin asks, just to be an asshole, really. Just to see how desperate Hyunjin is for it, nodding his head again, this time much more eager, like a puppy, chest rising and falling quickly beneath the cotton of his white shirt, almost breathless.

" _Yes_ , please" He begs, feeling the sting of tears on his eyes as Jeongin drags his clothed cock against his sensitive one. The friction is not even pleasant, the material of Jeongin pants a little too rough for it to be good, but Hyunjin is so fucking desperate to cum at this point that anything making contact with his cock will be counted as a win.

It almost feels like a switch had been turned inside of Hyunjin's brain the moment that Jeongin pressed his hard-on against him. He feels and _is_ more desperate than ever, squirming and panting on Jeongin's mouth, a string of _pleases_ and _let me have it I want it so bad_ coming out of his lips.

" _Damn_ hyung, you're such a greedy whore" And Jeongin _laughs_ at his face, eyes turning into crescents as he takes two steps back, Hyunjin's body slumping completely against the wall now that he doesn't have Jeongin's body close to support him.

There's no real noise inside the bathroom besides his hard breathing, and as Jeongin stares at him, like he's considering something, Hyunjin thinks briefly that the younger will just turn on his heels and leave him there, dick hanging hard and flushed between his legs for him to take care of alone.

It puts Hyunjin on alert, makes him a little frantic and ready to beg for it again, but all his worries melt away as Jeongin smiles at him and says the magic word.

"Kneel" 

He has to bite back a moan at the command, sinking quickly to his knees by Jeongin's feet, the friction of his cock dragging on the cotton of his shirt as he arranges himself making his eyes flutter. Hyunjin is almost fully clothed, Jeongin pulling his sweats and underwear down earlier just enough for his cock and balls to spring free. 

_I must look so filthy right now_ , he thinks, dazed. _Kneeling on the floor all dressed but with my dick out, hard and aching, waiting for Jeongin to feed me his cock again_ _._

His own cock twitches at the thought of having Jeongin on his mouth again.

"Such an obedient slut, aren't you?" Jeongin coos, getting closer. His clothed cock so close to Hyunjin's face now that he'd only need to move a little to press against it.

Saliva pools on his mouth at the image his brain produces and he gulps, swallowing, still tasting the remains of Jeongin's first load on the back of his throat but wanting it again. _Always_ wanting Jeongin's cock.

"What are you waiting for? show me how much do you want it, _hyung_ " Jeongin's voice is demanding and mean, but Hyunjin doesn't care, glad to do just as he's told.

He closes his eyes and does just as he thought, pressing his face into Jeongin's crotch, moaning shamelessly when he smells the younger's musk.

Hyunjin almost can't believe that Jeongin is letting him have it again so soon. Sometimes Jeongin won't give it to him for days, _weeks_ even, clinging to him during schedules and offering his thigh for Hyunjin to use as a pillow in music shows waiting rooms just to tease him, letting him close of what he wants but can't have.

He always feels more on edge during these days, masturbating to the thoughts of sinking to his knees for Jeongin in front of their entire group, so all of them can see what a filthy whore he is.

Their encounters after these periods are always that much intense too, Hyunjin feeling needy and on edge, so high strung that when Jeongin finally, _finally_ pushes him into the bathroom late at night and gives it to him he'll always come untouched, moaning desperately as Jeongin's cock hits the back of his throat and he makes a complete mess of his own pants.

Today is not one of these days though, so Hyunjin feels like he has better control over himself even if his hands still tremble a little when he pushes down Jeongin's pants, only his black underwear remaining. 

He mouths at it a little, sucking lightly on the damp spot where Jeongin's cockhead is, arousal pooling low in his belly when he hears the younger gasp above him. 

There's a high in making someone as collected as Jeongin come apart like this. Hyunjin craves it like a drug, licking his lips absently at the sight of Jeongin's naked cock when he _finally_ shoves the underwear down.

It's a sight, really, Jeongin's hand around the base of his cock. He always had such a beautiful hand, big, with long and elegant fingers. Hyunjin loves to have it on his mouth, would love to have it inside of him too, but that's a fantasy for another day, for when he's alone and feeling especially masochistic, not today.

Today he just opens his mouth and waits for Jeongin to feed him his cock.

"Good boy" Jeongin says and then gives it to him.

Hyunjin thinks that he will never get used to the pure rush of _want_ he feels everytime they do this. He shouldn't feel so high because of it, the bittersweet taste of Jeongin's precum shouldn't make his cock harder, shouldn't make him this eager for _more_ _._

But it does, he gets off on it.

"Don't touch yourself until I tell you to" His tone is cool and it makes goosebumps break into Hyunjin's skin. He just moans around him, sucking harder at the head before going deeper, opening his mouth wider, already feeling the phantom pain from earlier coming back and wanting it more than ever.

Jeongin moans and Hyunjin grabs the back of his thigh for support as he breathes through his nose, swallowing around the heavy cock inside his mouth, his dick dribbling more precum when he hears Jeongin curse above him. 

It's so good to see Jeongin losing control because of his touch, makes Hyunjin feel proud of himself, makes him want to do better, to _be_ the best he can for Jeongin.

And so he does. Hyunjin goes deep, swallowing around it until Jeongin's cock is fully seated inside his mouth, his nose pressed into the wiry hairs of Jeongin's crotch, gagging when Jeongin grinds against his mouth and feeling the taste of Jeongin on his throat.

He pulls off after a moment, gasping for air. 

" _F_ _uck_ hyung" Jeongin groans from above, yanking Hyunjin's head back by the hair so they're looking at each other. 

When he blinks past the tears already clouding his vision, he sees that Jeongin's eyes are dark and lidded, pleasure written in the lines of his face and in the curve of his red mouth. Hyunjin has to bite back a moan of his own at the sight, hands curling into fists where they lay on his thighs to prevent him from breaking Jeongin's order by touching himself as he now desperately wants to do.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth" Jeongin is looking at him as he says it and Hyunjin feels all the blood inside his body rushing south, cock so hard and red that it _hurts_.

" _Yes,_ please" He answers even if Jeongin made a statement rather than a question. Hyunjin just wants to be good for him, to show Jeongin that he’s grateful for it, opening his mouth wide and batting his lashes just to see the younger lose himself more, knowing he succeeded when the grip on his hair gets tighter, Jeongin positioning his head and shoving his cock back into Hyunjin's mouth in one go.

It's rough but Hyunjin fucking _loves_ it.

Loves the way Jeongin almost don't give him time to breathe, fucking into him until his jaw is sore but open enough for it to be easy, fucking into him until Jeongin's cum is everything he can taste.

"Wish you could see yourself right now" Jeongin groans, his voice strained and breathless.

Hyunjin knows that he must look like a filthy mess right now. There are tears running down his face and mixing with the mess of cum and spit on his lips from when Jeongin pulls off before ramming back. He's still so hard that it truly hurts at this point, the roughness of Jeongin's movements making his cock brush lightly against his shirt every time his dick hits Hyunjin's throat.

Jeongin's pulls off suddenly and Hyunjin wheezes, a little out of it, blinking past the tears on his eyes as Jeongin tilt his head up so they're looking at each other again. There's sweat on Jeongin's face, his cheeks are a deep rosy color and he's breathing hard, like he'd run a marathon.

 _I did that,_ Hyunjin thinks proudly _,_ _I made you look like that_.

"Since I already came in your mouth today, I'm gonna cum on your face this time" Jeongin says, smiling and starting to jerk off. Hyunjin moans, completely ruined.

He feels his dick pulse as he watches Jeongin jerking himself with practiced strokes, his pale hand making a beautiful contrast against the flushed cock. 

It makes Hyunjin want to touch himself even more, squirming in place when Jeongin moans deep and his strokes get faster. 

" _Please_ " He begs again, more tears stinging his eyes when he swallows and feels Jeongin’s taste on his mouth. _Fuck,_ he wants to cum so bad.

"Pretty" Jeongin says, touching Hyunjin's abused bottom lip with his thumb. His eyes go a little soft around the edges and this too makes Hyunjin blood run hot, but for an entirely different reason.

"Please let me cum" He hears himself say, voice small and completely ruined, licking the pad of Jeongin's thumb against his lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

Jeongin moans a curse but gives his go ahead with a nod, seeming a little out of it himself. Hyunjin groans deep around his thumb as he _finally_ wraps his hand around his cock, looking at Jeongin even as he strokes himself, knowing that he’s already close, impossible to not to be after all they did. 

“You did so good today, _fuck_ , i’m going to cum” Jeongin sounds strained, like he’s about to lose himself to pleasure. Hyunjin grip on his own dick tighens, stroking faster, his knees aching because of the hard floor but he doesn’t give a fuck, Jeongin’s cock is _right there_ on his face and he’s so _close._

“Please, _please_ Jeongin _ah–_ i want it” Hyunjin whines, opening his mouth and putting his tongue out for good measure, way past caring about how desperate he sounds and looks. Jeongin moans above him, breathless, his body shaking a little and then he’s coming all over Hyunjin’s face and mouth. 

It’s filthy, but Hyunjin feels strangely warm as he closes his eyes and feels Jeongin’s cum landing on his cheek, the bridge of his nose, forehead and lips. There’s a lot, at least for a person who’s cumming for the second time in such a short amount of time, but Hyunjin loves it, wants to be painted on it. 

He whimpers at the image his brain conjures and goes back to stroking himself desperately, his orgasm so close that he can almost _taste_ it.

“Hyung you look so desperate” Jeongin’s voice is light, amusement clear. Hyunjin just whines and keeps touching himself, licking his lips and moaning at the bitter taste. Jeongin grabs his jaw and pulls until they’re locking eyes again. Hyunjin shivers at the roughness and the look in Jeongin’s eyes.

“I can’t wait to see how desperate you gonna look when I fuck your ass instead of your mouth” 

It’s enough, the easy way Jeongin says it like he already knows how many nights Hyunjin spent thinking about being fucked by him, makes him cum so hard that his vision goes dark for a few moments. 

"There's cum on your hair" Jeongin says when he blinks his eyes open, panting and wincing when he registers the ache on his knees. 

Hyunjin knows he looks like a mess right now and not the good kind, but Jeongin has this soft look on his face while he helps him get off the floor that makes Hyunjin feel better than the dopamine of an orgasm ever could. 

"I'm gonna take a shower" His ruined voice says, looking at Jeongin as he takes off his also ruined shirt. 

It's a silent invitation, one that he hopes Jeongin will accept. Wouldn't be the first time that they took a shower together, being an idol means that they don't have time to be in the shower without another four members barging in, but it's a first in this scenario.

"I'll wash your hair" Jeongin answers, a soft smile on his lips, so different from the Jeongin of moments ago that was calling him a slut and fucking his throat.

"I would like that" 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me happy! (unless the comments are mean) here is my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/foregis) if anyone wants to chat, bye!


End file.
